I Will Kill You
by Dark Grey Lord
Summary: A take on a possible scene in a planned fic. Not enough to warrant an M, but some younger readers may find the content slightly undesirable.


This is an idea I had when I found an image on DeviantArt, it showed Eggman holding Sonic by the throat, and the following came to mind instantly. I really like the possibilities for Ivo's character, and I'm planing on writing a fic based on him. Please forgive errors in spelling, as my Word program recently crashed, along with it's spell-checking facilities.

* * *

Every trace of the sky was blotted from view, or indeed imagination.

Dark billowing storm clouds spewed their transparent contents in sheets thick and fast enough to almost drive a person to the floor. Arcs of lightning bathed the surroundings in flashes of light, accented by the giant's drumroll behind them.

The wind howled, flowing fast over the landscape, atmospheric pressure shifts brought on by nature.

The ruins of a small village stood testament to the battle. In the middle of a particularly large crater stood the smoking wreckage of an anti-gravity pod. It's shattered screens, and broken circuit boards sparking and hissing in the rain.

Alongside this were the bodies of four creatures. Animals from the planet Mobius. Anthropomorph's. Humanoid.

An Echidna, blackened by smoke and burns, struggled to get up from his forcibly applied position.

Likewise, a fox with two tails, both singed, groaned from regained conciousness.

A pink hedgehog lay face-down nearbye, the splintered handle of what had once been a large hammer, still clutched tightly in one hand.

A pale bat sat nearbye, crying silently, nursing ripped wings and broken limbs from her descent to the earth below.

Not twenty yards from this, stood the only two not beaten.

The first was a human. A large overweight man, standing on comically thin legs. Black polymer jumpsuit, covered only higher, by a Red waistcoat, with long tassles. White stripes hugged the ribcage, ending in four solid gold ingots, woven into the material, supplying power and technological capabilities to the rest of the outfit with their hidden internal systems. Scrapes marred the otherwise perfect clothing, dark marks made by grease and oil from his broken machine.

A flat bald, egg-shaped head perched atop the rest, humourously out of proportion with the rest of the body. A large, multi-pronged mustache the most prominent feature, humorously out of place. A long, bulbous, hooked nose supported round black mirrored glases. And a pair of goggles atop the head completed the arangement.

A single long arm was held straight out from the Doctor. And at the end, past the golden cuffs, and perfectly white leather gloves, held in an iron grip, was the neck of another animal.

A Sapphire hued Hedgehog. Quills drooping from the rain, pointed red shoes twitching uselessly in mid-air, finding no purchase. Gloved hands scrabbled uselessly at the grip of the Doctor. Both stared at each other. Thunder rumbled and lightning was reflected in the Doctors glasses.

This was the End-road. The final confrontation. Of this the Hedgehog was sure. He was sure his old nemesis would strangle him, but he'd face it with dignity.

"Sonic." The voice was measured. Slow, calm, low, dangerous. "This was not your fight." The Doctors free hand gestured at his fallen friends.

"Neither, was it their's." Hairless eyebrows drew down around his glasses. "When we returned to Mobius, I said to you that I wasn't going to fight you anymore. I said that, because I had a bigger problem."

The grip tightened. And even through the thick glass, despite the howl of the wind, the whip of the rain, and the crackle of thunder. Sonic saw the gleam, he'd seen it twice before in the Doctor. It scared him senseless.

It meant hatred.

" I warned you, when you saught to follow me. Not to interfere." Long legs moved, the Doctor pacing around the crater, his grip didn't falter. Not once.

"I told you the games were over, I said that they were. But did you listen? No." The Doctor's head turned back to him.

"You did what you always do. You tried to play hero. Look where it got you." The calmness was beginning to crack.

"I'm through with these games Sonic! I'm tired with the fascade. I'm sick of the purposeful holding back!" He was almost shouting now into his face. Sonic's eyes widened. Holding back?

He couldn't help the snort. "Yeah Eggman...like you 'meant' to lose."

The grip tightened, almost cutting off his air, he was slowly pulled closer to the Doctor's face, almost nose to Bulbous nose.

"Sonic. In all the years I've been your rival, I've gotten angry, I've shouted, I've shot at you." The mustache quivered in anger.

"However, I have never slandered you. I have lauded and hated your talents, but never insulted you."

With a deep breath he announced the next words slowly, concisely. "My name, Is Doctor Ivo Robotnik. If you don't wish to be on first-name basis, fine! At least do me the common decency to use my real name."

With a slight frown, Sonic nodded slowly.

"Thank you. But back to the point." He pointed at the wreched chassis of robots at the edge of the crater. Each broken and blasted to nothing but scrap. A few still held logo's. G.U.N

"Perhaps it is hard for you to understand what I'm doing. But..."

"But nothing Ivo!" Butted in Sonic, struggling for breath. "Don't you dare try to rationalise what your doing. Your still killing people!" Sonic shouted back at him.

"I don't care why you're doing this, or what cause you think your following. As long as you do these things I'll try to stop you! Even...even if it means I have to die." He ended somewhat softly.

A deep sigh escaped the doctor. "Sonic, GUN killed my grandfather. To cover it up, they arranged an Accident for my parents. They killed my sister in cold blood."

All trace of calm was gone, the Doctor was nearly shaking with contained fury. And Sonic knew.

Before, the man had merely wished to rule, and even Sonic could see that everyone would probably benefit from it, what with his technology and such. However, it went against all of his morals, to rule people against their will, so he fought back.

But this...this was different. While before, Ivo's robots had always been made with the intention of capture, rather than kill. That had changed. He'd spent a year refining his design.

Metal Sonic IV. Slightly slower than the original, ten times stronger, five times tougher. 100 times as easy to manufacture. Powered by a new fusion Reactor, they were almost unstoppable. With an army of 200, Ivo had returned to his original world, announced on Television that every member of G.U.N who wished to possess his life quit. And had been steadily wiping them out, base by base, robot by robot, soldier by soldier, for the last two months.

When Sonic and crew had managed to find him, they engaged in combat. It didn't go well. Knuckles had been used as the ball in a violent game of tennis between three model IV's. Amy had been beaten, and her hammer broken trying to defend Tails, trapped in the ruins of the Tornado.

Sonic had managed to bring down Ivo's pod, with Rouge's help. But the falling debris and explosion ripped her wings to shreds, and she plummeted earthward.

"I am going to kill, every single last G.U.N member, robot and Leader in existence. And I am going to show the world once and for all, that freedom comes at a price. If an organisation of madmen and murderer's can become powerful enough to completely annihalate a 3000 person colony with no retribution. Then something is very wrong."

Sonic was startled by the single tear, which rolled down Ivo's cheek, distinct from the rain.

"Something I fully intend to fix!" Robotnik all but snarled. "I don't pretend that it's the right thing to do. I don't pretend to not enjoy my vengeance. But I will build a world where peace can be nurtured. Even if it means I need to become what I hate To acheive it!"

With that, he dropped the badly injured Sonic to the ground. Kneeling till he was level with his rivals face.

"I have an IQ of 300. And I still can't know for sure your answer though I can guess." A small smile tugged at the cornors of the Doctor's mouth, making his face seem much kinder.

"I envy you your existance Sonic. I envy your freedom. I envy you, your ability to help people with little effort. I admire your strength of will, and the courage you possess to do things which you believe in. And I know that you can't accept my take on things. We'd make a good team, but I know that you'll always strive to stop me."

Here the Doctor paused. All traces of the smile washed away by the wind.

"Today Sonic, I'm going to be truely honest with you, something I don't think I've done before."

Another small smile, belaying the seriousness of the next words.

"If you were any other person Sonic, I would have strangled you there until you drew no more breath. Until your heart stopped and you fell limp.

This is it. I am giving you one last chance. Today I could have killed you. But if I had, I would never forgive myself, because you exemplify the very freedom I strive to create.

I am going to leave. I am going to let you tend to your friends. I am making you the promise, that I will never cause harm to you or your friends again.

I am going to kill G.U.N. I am going to topple the governments of the world and take over. I am going to start the greatest nation to ever exist. And I will take measures to ensure that no-one will ever come to any harm. From themselves, their rulers, or me."

Here the Doctor paused again. His glasses tilting until he was staring straight at Sonic. With a nod, he stood, turned and slowly walked away. Talking as he walked.

"Do what you want Sonic, you are hereby granted immunity from my wrath. But hear this, the next time you try to stop me." He stopped turned, and lowered his glasses to reveal blood red eyes.

" I Will Kill You."

With those last words.

Dr Ivo Robotnik left into the storm.


End file.
